deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guido Mista
Guido Mista is one of the main characters of the anime/manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. He is a core ally and member of Buccellati's gang. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hol Horse VS Guido Mista * McCree vs Mista (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) * Meggy (SMG4) * Naoto Shirogane (Persona) Battles Royale * Passione Battle Royale: Giorno Giovanna vs Bruno Bucciarati vs Leone Abbacchio vs Guido Mista vs Narancia Ghirga vs Pannacotta Fugo. History In his early childhood, one of Mista's neighbours adopted a kitten out of four, and later learned that kitten clawed one of said neighbour's eyes out. This resulted in Mista's fear of the number 4. In his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite living in poverty most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, watching the sunset and sunrise, gazing at trees or passing clouds, and the smell of wine and food. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly regardless of rejection, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theatre and beat up passersby that insulted Clint Eastwood for their money. Occasionally, he would get caught by police officers and spend nights at the police station. Nonetheless, Mista generally enjoyed a pleasant life. One night, when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere and took immediate action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car, slamming his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum, but there were two of the man's friends in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he pulled a gun from his pocket and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista, all of his bullets would miss. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly, but still the bullets missed. In his panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well. Yet again, the teenager was not hit once, even surprised at his own calm focus while being shot at. It was at this time that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista casually picked up one of the men's guns and slowly picked up the bullets and reloaded it. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharpshooter, he shot all three of the men in the face with perfect accuracy using four shots. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defence, no one believed that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However, the news of Mista's incident caught Bruno Bucciarati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Bucciarati had Mista take Polpo's Arrow test, and he passed, being granted a Stand fit for a gunman like him, Sex Pistols. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Sex Pistols * Bullet Control: Mista can command each member of Sex Pistols to shoot in different directions and even bounce of object or stop once it's inside the target. Mista's most common use of this is to rebound within inside the target destroying his vital organs. Unlike Manhattan Transfer, each person controls a different bullet, meaning the Stand is not as open to attack, though multiple people can control a single bullet. However, since each Sex Pistol must control a bullet, one can trap the bullet-people and inflict damage to Mista. It is also shown in Mista's initial, yet unconscious, use of the Stand that the Sex Pistols can use their ability to deflect bullets shot by other people; Number 5 has even saved Mista from three fatal shots fired by Prosciutto. * Reloading Speed: Mista normally does not reload his own gun, instead of having Sex Pistols reload it for him. For this, he uses an old six-chamber revolver. Mista can use more than one gun but finds it rather difficult to use automatic handguns, as the reloading process is impractical. Unlike Hol Horse's Emperor, it has no gun to work with by default and must always need a gun otherwise it is useless for offence. It uses real bullets, meaning it does not have unlimited ammunition like Emperor. * Superhuman Durability: Sex Pistols has an A in Durability. Feats * Got two perfect headshots when he first held a gun while people were shooting at him from a few meters away. * Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. * Defeated Sale who could freeze all kinetic motion on an object. * Survived three perfect headshots thanks to Sex Pistols. * Almost killed Ghiaccio and found out his weakness (Ghiaccio can freeze anything around him due to the extreme temperatures). * Gets up after an attack that sends him flying across a pond. * Gets up fine after a bullet is reflected into his stomach. * Keeps fighting after 18 bullets get reflected back into him. * Endured the pain of over 18 wounds being healed by Gold Experience, an incredibly painful process. * While in Trish's body, destroys six iron bars with one shot * Survived an attack from Notorious B.I.G (Though was knocked out for some time afterwards). * Endured Green Day’s mould eating away at his hand. * Exploded a boat with only bullets. * Split a lamp post apart with only bullets. * While his body was being possessed by Diavolo, he outran bullets. * Survived a fall from a 7 story building onto a car. * Defeated Sale, Ghiaccio and Carne. Faults * If any of the Sex Pistols take damage, Mista takes damage (though due to their being six Sex Pistols the damage dealt to one Sex Pistol will only deal one-sixth of the damage to Mista). * Mista will panic if the number four is nearby in any way (including only having four bullets left). * Frequently encounters opponents that can neutralize or deflect bullets. * Sex Pistols needs a gun to be able to attack. * The Sex Pistols need to be fed if Mista wants them to work. * Was almost killed by Prosciutto. * Was almost killed by Ghiaccio. * Will panic if facing an opponent Mista thinks he can't beat. Gallery SexPistols.png|Mista's Stand Sex Pistols. Torture_Dance.png|Torture Dance Party. FluffyChubbyKouprey-max-1mb.gif|Torture Dance Party (Anime ver.) Trivia * He hates the number 4 a lot because its bad luck and means death in japanese. (Btw this guy was Derpurple's 4,444th edit) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers